The Prank Wars
by Queen Ore-sama
Summary: It all started with one simple prank. Now the entire camp is in a full fledged prank war. Oh, how did this mess happen? Please read and review! Rated T for some language and mature themes.
1. Prologue

Hey guys. Queen Ore-sama here, with well, this. I'm a newbie, so I'm still an amateur writer that gets excited over two reviews. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns this wonderful series and all it's characters. If _I _did, then Jason Grace would've died a horrible death within the first two books.

Well, on with the story!

* * *

"LEO!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs.

Piper muttered some profanities and marched out her cabin. Campers gaped at her in a mixture of awe/disbelief, but she paid no mind to them. She was so angry that she brought Katopris along with her and was resisting the urge to use it on a certain somebody.

Jason walked past his girlfriend in war mode and stopped. "Piper?" He asked, "What happened to your h-"

"Shut the hell up! Out of my way, Grace!" She pushed him aside and kept storming towards the Hephaestus cabin. Annabeth walked over to Jason and wondered, "Is it Leo again?"

"Probably," Jason replied. "But this time, Piper looked really pissed. Man, Leo is in some deep shit this time," Jason said, laughing.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Piper asked/screamed as she entered the Hephaestus cabin. The campers stared at her.

After some time of awkward silence, a young camper of about 10 came forward and asked, "Uh, um, who are you looking f-"

"You know who I'm looking for! Where is that idiot Leo?!"

Nyssa called out with an evil grin, "You're looking for Leo, huh?" Piper nodded furiously. "It would be morally right if I covered for Leo and stayed out of this but..." Piper looked at her expectantly. "Whoever said I had any morals?" Nyssa finished evilly. "Hey Leo, someone's here for you."

A faint voice at the back of the cabin said that they were coming.

"Ok I'm here, by the way, has anyone seen my tool - "

Leo stopped as he saw Piper. "Oh, uhh...hey Pipes. How ya doing?" He asked nervously, taking a step back. "Oh I'm fine," Piper said in a sing-songy voice. "Just the usual going on...did you notice my new hairstyle?"

"Uh yeah," Leo said, backing away even further. "Bright green hair looks great on you, you know," Leo tried to laugh but failed.

"Yeah, I just woke up this morning and apparently my shampoo had been replaced with green hair dye. You have any idea how that happened?" Piper asked, eerily calm.

"No, but you know what they say, uh...green's the new black, right?" Leo's smile faltered and he coughed awkwardly.

"I will make sure you pay," Piper said menacingly. "And if you don't, then I have this as a back up plan," she threatened, holding up Katopris.

She left the cabin and Leo collapsed to his knees. Everyone stared at him for a moment, then went back to work. He guessed they didn't really care about him. 'So much for being supportive brothers and sisters,' he thought to himself.

"Is she serious?" Leo wondered out loud. "No, she's not serious. She can't be serious, right? This is Piper we're talking about. She wouldn't hurt a fly!" He reassured himself.

How wrong he was.

* * *

It was dark at night. The only light was from the moon, in the shape of the waning crescent. Everyone was fast asleep, caught up in their (probably crazy) dreams. That is, except for three teenagers in particular, dressed from head to toe in black.

"You sure about this, Piper?" Jason asked.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Piper snapped. "Sorry I asked..." Jason muttered under his breath.

"What about you, Annabeth?"

"I want in. Definitely. Leo's mischief has got to stop. Can you even believe him? Last week he stole my book on architecture by Robert Fauster! The nerve of him!" Annabeth said bitterly.

Piper put on her gloves and said, "Then lets do this."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think, people! I really would appreciate any review! Even flames are accepted (ya I know, I'm that desperate).

I'm planning on making this a multi-chap story, so any thoughts and ideas are appreciated!

~Queen Ore-sama :-)


	2. Let the Wars Begin!

**A/N: Aghh, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Finals are soon and things are just getting crazy, you know? I regret to tell you this, but I won't be able to update until after June 4th (the day of my last final - then the school year is done!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan or the song "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé. If I did then I would be joyriding on Percy to go to the far away land of Percabeth fluff and chocolate. Don't ask. **

**Without further ado, here's chapter two (hehe, that rhymed)!**

* * *

"You did what?!" Annabeth shouted. "It was a one time thing. We were bored, there was nothing else to do, so I did what I wanted." Piper explained, matter of factly.

"What happened to you and 'only using charmspeak for good!'" Jason spoke, trying to imitate Piper on the last part but only achieving sounding like Spongebob sucking on helium (**a/n...I have nothing against Spongebob...trust me, I love him...**).

"Does it really matter? After all, this is helping us now get back at Leo."

"Piper's right," Annabeth said. "But just one question: how are we going to break in and get it?"

"Chill," Piper said soothingly, and Annabeth's muscles instantly relaxed. "I already spoke to Nyssa about this, and she's totally got our backs. Plus, I know where Leo keeps it. I charm-spoke him into telling me the place where it is, in exchange for me never showing it to anyone."

"Isn't this violating the promise you made him?" Jason asked. "He dyed my hair green," Piper said in a dangerous tone. "I don't care."

"Technically, he didn't dye your hair, but just changed the s-" Jason started, but stopped when he saw the menacing look on Piper's face.

"Ok, fine," Jason said to his fuming girlfriend. "Lets just get this over with."

* * *

Piper, Jason and Annabeth creeped into the Hephaestus cabin. Surprisingly, Nyssa was still awake reading a book on mechanics, probably waiting for them.

Piper shot her a grateful look and Nyssa simply mouthed to them, "Work fast."

The trio got the message and slowly crept over to Leo's bunk, waiting for Piper's call.

Piper pointed to Buford, Leo's walking table and mouthed for Jason to get it. Jason, not wanting to argue, obliged.

Jason lifted up a struggling Buford and pointed to the door. The three teens made a dash for the door as quietly as they could. Once they reached outside, Jason placed Buford on the ground but still held him in case the walking table decided to run away. He knew all too well the trouble and mischief that Buford was capable of.

Annabeth analyzed the table and it's legs and asked Piper, "I take it that this is where it is?"

Piper shrugged and replied, "That's what Leo told me. Let's hope he wasn't lying."

Annabeth crouched down and examined Buford. She faintly touched one of his legs but pulled her hand back when he jerked away from her touch. Annabeth's mouth curled into a frown. "These locks are too intricate," the blonde told the younger teens. "Even I can't figure them out. It's impossible to break open these drawers."

Piper sighed loudly. "Then what are we supposed to do now?!"

Annabeth tapped her finger on her chin and stared into space for a few minutes. She quietly talked to herself, pacing up and down. "But the possibility...it might work..." She mumbled to herself.

Jason and Piper looked at her awkwardly. Jason cleared his throat and whispered to Piper, "What is she doing?" "Just leave her be. She's in her...erm, _thinking mode_." Piper explained.

They waited for a another minute until Annabeth's face lit up and she snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

Annabeth turned to Jason and asked, "Leo talks to Buford like a real living thing, right?" Jason struggled to answer, "Uhh, yeah, I guess. I mean, Buford is a real living thing. Leo talks to the table like he's his best friend all the time."

Annabeth looked at Piper and Jason with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Buford listens, understands, and responds to what people are saying. That means that Piper can use her charm-speak to coax it out of him!"

Buford responded to what Annabeth said by wildly trying to escape. Jason held on to him. "Easy, there, buddy. We aren't going to hurt you."

Annabeth pointed to Buford and said smugly, "See? Exactly my point. Buford can understand what we're saying, like a real person."

"Annabeth, you're a genius!" Piper exclaimed.

Piper crouched down to Buford's level and and said in a sweet voice, "Hey there, Buford, buddy. Relax, alright?" Buford fought against her voice but gradually calmed down. "Leo's been a very bad boy. Will you help me get back at him? All you need to do is open the drawer where the CD him and I made is. Remember that CD? You were there when we filmed it."

It took a few minutes, but eventually Buford complied. The left drawer opened, revealing a CD. _Never watch this CD!_ were the words scrawled on top in Leo's messy handwriting.

"'Never watch this CD', huh?" Jason chuckled while taking the CD out. "Was it really that bad, Piper?"

"He'll never live this down, I'm sure of it. He deserves this," Piper said angrily, absentmindedly stroking her neon green colored hair.

"So it's that embarrassing?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"You guys and the rest of the camp will find out tomorrow," Piper said evilly.

Jason crept back into the cabin left Buford in his original place beside Leo's work desk. He nodded a thumbs up to Nyssa, who was watching him carefully. She nodded back and went to sleep. Jason left the cabin where Piper and Annabeth were waiting.

Piper turned towards both of them and said, "Thank you both so much for your help. Trust me, you won't regret this."

Piper smiled sadistically.

* * *

"Oh my god, have you seen it?" A girl from the Apollo cabin gossiped to an Athena girl. "You mean that video? Oh my gosh, it was soo funny!" "I know right!"

Leo walked past the girls who instantly started whispering frantically when they saw him. 'They're probably checking me out,' Leo thought smugly.

He nodded to them and was about to go over to flirt when Jake Mason from his cabin stopped him.

"Dude, have you seen it? The entire camp's talking about you!" "Huh?" Leo asked, still checking out the girls. "What are you talking about?" "Dude, I'm talking about tha video! Are you **trying **to commit social suicide?"

"**Go to the Aphrodite Cabin right now.**" Leo was still confused but went anyways.

As he was walking he noticed almost everyone around him stopped and started whispering to each other. A group of rowdy guys from the Ares cabin burst into a fit of laughs.

'What the...?' Leo stopped short when he reached the cabin. He heard the familiar sounds of Beyoncé's "Single Ladies" blaring from someone's laptop.

'No,' Leo thought to himself, 'This can't be happening. Nooo!'

On the laptop that...dreaded video was playing...that video...

In the video Leo sang to "Single Ladies." "_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it,_" Leo sang in an unnaturally high voice in the video while waving his ring finger.

Piper caught his eye and smirked.

Leo watched in horror as everyone exploded laughing when the video showed Leo shaking his hips and grinding against the wall. "_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_," he wailed on video.

Travis Stoll hooted, "Ya man, call them single ladies!" Laughter erupted yet again. Clarisse was holding her stomach and was literally dying on the ground.

"Way to go, Valdez!" She managed to say in between laughs

Leo just stood there trying to make sense of the mess that stood before him.

* * *

Leo was ridiculed with that horrendous video the rest of the day and the day after, too.

All during dinner everyone mimicked Leo's outrageous dance moves and sang "Single Ladies" at the top of their lungs. He ended leaving early telling Jake that he wasn't that hungry anymore.

He still hadn't figured out how Piper had gotten the CD. It was Piper who had stolen it, right? It had to be. She was the only other person who even knew that it existed. But still, it was under heavy locks in a drawer of his trusty table Buford. So how? He tried to coax the answer out of Buford, but the table was stubborn and wouldn't say anything.

Leo was currently walking back from his archery lesson, which was worse than usual. Usually, he always embarrassed himself by never being able to hit any targets, but it was worse today with everyone cracking jokes about him while he was trying to shoot.

A few older campers caught sight of Leo and started laughing. Leo sighed and thought, 'Great. Just great.' One of the guys loudly asked his other friend, "Dude, you want me to put a ring on it?" All of them laughed and walked away.

Fuming, Leo ran to the stables where Piper was having flying lessons. He caught sight of her green hair and yanked her arm to pull her aside.

"Ouch!" Piper shouted.

"What the hell, Piper?!" Leo asked angrily. "What?" Piper asked innocently. "You know exactly what! I thought that we had agreed to never show that video to anyone! Now I'm the fool of the camp!"

"Weren't you already that? Besides, I made that promise **before** you dyed my hair green." Piper said bitterly.

"Aghh!" Leo shouted out in frustration. "You know what? You wanna play with fire? Well I've got fire," Leo said, creating a small flame on his palm. "I am the king of pranks! I am not backing down! Let the Prank Wars begin, Piper!" Leo snarled and stalked off.

Piper scowled. This was most definitely not good.

* * *

***dodges tomatoes* Was it bad? *gets showered in flowers* Was it good? Review, my lovelies! I'd love to know what you all think. This story is pure humor, so the characters are all a bit OOC. **

**Until next time, **

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


	3. A Regular Routine

**A/N: Hey, guys. Guess what? I'm not dead! *cue the confetti***

**Ok, I know. No excuses. I should be ashamed of myself. It's been more than a month since I updated. It's just that after finals, my summer break began, my birthday rolled around, and right now I'm actually in India visiting relatives. And my summer is so packed. I've barely had any time to write. So here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series or any other stuff mentioned here. Got it? Good.**

* * *

Piper dreamt that she was a chicken. LITERALLY. She felt herself running around and pecking at the ground. Where her mouth should've been, an elongated beak was jutting out. Terrified, she looked up to see the rest of the camp laughing at her. She winced as she saw Jason meanly laughing while pointing at her and doing a horrible imitation of a chicken.

Piper didn't understand what was going on. She felt hot tears threatening to spill over as she realized how very hungry she was. She looked around, but there was no food in sight.

Leo towered over her with some birdseed. "Here little chickie," he cooed. He kept jerking it out of her reach. "C'mon, little birdie," he taunted. "Just take the food. Just take it..."

Piper woke up with a start, her heart beating erratically. She sighed quietly to herself and thought, relieved, 'Thank goodness. It was only a dream.' She tried to calm down and even her breathing.

She begrudgingly got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

As the head of the Aphrodite cabin, Piper found it very important to have an agenda organized for the day. She mentally went over all the things she needed to do that day.

'Lets see,' Piper thought. 'First is archery, then Pegasus training, arts and crafts, then plan more pranks...' She went over everything on the list and thought, 'That guy from the Hephaestus cabin said that he can get me a bucket of tar, and that would definitely be useful for another prank. But I can't trust him,' Piper realized with a start. 'He's from the Hephaestus cabin. He might be in league with Leo.'

Even his name felt bitter in her mouth. In the end she decided to leave the tar deal for now and use some small-scale pranks for a little while.

The battle of pranks going on between her and Leo had progressed significantly. It had only been a week since Leo had 'declared war,' and true to his word, he got his revenge. The very next day, Piper had found her trunk filled with condoms, her actual possessions gone. She found her belongings stashed in a duffel bag outside, luckily, but that was beside the point. How he got condoms, she didn't want to know. It wasn't like any girl would talk to him, let alone **sleep** with him. The evening of that same day, Piper stuck maxi-pads all over Leo's trunk and wrote with a red Sharpie on one of the pads, 'Payback, bitch.'

For the rest of the week, the pranks kept going back and forth. They hadn't spoken a single word since their last encounter; they now communicated through their pranks. They both took it very seriously, as if it was a business matter of some sorts. Leo 'accidentally' dropped a whole stack of papers on her; Piper 'mixed up' his towel and clothes with someone else's, so that when he came out of the shower sopping wet, naked and cold, he was only met with the roaring laughter of his fellow roommates, who subsequently snapped pictures.

Piper sighed and went outside for a breath of fresh air. The morning sun peeked out from the clouds and shone brightly. She had to do what she had to do. Besides, it was Leo who had started it. She definitely wasn't going to back down now.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Piper didn't notice the pile of banana peels right in front of the Aphrodite cabin. She shrieked and slipped on them. She suddenly remembered how Leo only ate a whole bunch of bananas last night for dinner. At the time she found it quite peculiar, but didn't give much thought to it. It **was** Leo, after all. Now the pieces started to fit together. Piper cursed herself for her stupidity. "So," she said to herself, "I fell for a classic. Well played, Leo."

She picked up the banana peels and stuffed them in a nearby trash can. She headed back into her cabin and prepared for another day of pranks.

* * *

Leo grinned as he walked past Conner Stoll from the Hermes cabin.

"Hey, dude," he greeted Connor. "Thanks for that prank idea you gave me. Really saved my ass."

Connor gave a toothy smile in response and replied, "No problem, anytime, man. One day you'll take over my place as the 'King of Pranks' over here at Camp Half Blood."

Leo said proudly, "It would be a honor, man." They fist-bumped and Connor said, "And remember dude, ask me or Travis anytime for help with pranks. There's no way I'm letting some Aphrodite girl beat you."

Leo nodded his thanks and headed towards his cabin. He had finished earlier that day a prototype of a small contraption that he planned to use against Piper, and couldn't wait to start on the final product.

Although he had already succeeded in pranking Piper for the day, - and oh, how fulfilling it had been to see her slip on the peels from his hiding spot behind her cabin - he still felt like he should plan ahead.

Leo went into the cabin and opened up his tool kit. He stopped short as a bunch of banana peels fell out. Leo sighed. So much for being in the lead. The score was now 15-15. It wasn't officially said, but they both kept score; a tacit understanding. Every successful prank counted as one point, whether it was big or small. The real satisfaction, however, came from the humiliation that was caused by their pranks.

After a while of working intensely, Leo finally finished his device, which would help him prank Piper tonight, at the sing-a-long.

He grinned and murmured, "Oh, you're in for a real present tonight, Piper."

However, pleased as he was of his newest creation, Leo had a funny feeling at the back of his head that something was going to go terribly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't a very good or long chapter, but that's all I have for now. I'm so sorry, I've just been so busy. I noticed that some reviewers left ideas for pranks, and for that, I'm incredibly grateful. However, this was a filler chapter - I'll use those ideas for the next chapter, where the real action will begin *rubs hands in anticipation*.**

**Thank you all for being so patient, and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are the best. I promise I'll be quicker in updating.**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


End file.
